The Wild Man of Costa Rica
by MSCSIFANGSR
Summary: Grissom is overcome with desire for Sara.


TITLE: The Wild Man of Costa Rica  
AUTHOR: Chauncey10 aka MSCSIFANGSR  
PAIRING: Sidle-Grissom  
RATING: Mature  
SUMMARY: Grissom is overcome with desire for Sara.  
DISCLAIMER: I'm just playing with them.  
SPOILERS: Every show aired in the U.S. to date.  
PROMPT: March 2009's OneHour2Write's Picture Challenge. This story is fashioned from Pic 7; please follow the link in my profile to view picture. It's hot; you really should check it out.  
BETA: LosingInTranslation, thanks Jenn; and CSIGeekFan and JellyBean for the read throughs. All mistakes are mine.  
A/N: I'm working on a story with JellyBeanChiChi; not sure when we'll be posting it, but it's on the way soon. After that story, I'm going on hiatus from fan fiction for an indefinite time. I'm having some health issues that prevent my full concentration on writing, but I'll still be around.

* * *

Sometimes Gil Grissom could be a wild man. And Sara loved him all the more because of it.

Gil and Sara had taken the camp guide's old beat up Chevrolet pickup truck down to Jacó, which was the closest city to their camp in Costa Rica, to pick up some supplies for the camp. Manuel usually made the supply run, but occasionally one or more of the researchers would want a little bit of 'civilization' and would head down to the coastal town and return rejuvenated.

They'd spent the previous night at a little run down hotel, where Sara indulged in a real-life, honest-to-God, tap water bath for the first time in over a month. Not that she didn't mind bathing with Grissom at the small waterfall close to the research site, but this was almost heaven.

That night, they'd made love twice in the lumpy bed, and then once the next morning without once noticing that the mattress was uncomfortable. After sleeping together on a narrow cot or in sleeping bags since his unexpected arrival several months ago, they were happy just to snuggle up together in a real bed.

At a little past 11 am, after eating breakfast, they headed off to purchase the needed equipment and food stuffs for the other researchers. Sara felt a little brave and decided to wear her favorite three inch strapped heels and a silky peach dress. Not that she was dressing up as it were, but because she was alive, clean, happy, and sated with her lover in tow.

The heels made her a bit taller than Grissom, but he didn't seem to mind. He could never quit watching the way the heels off-set the muscles of her calves and the way the dress flowed freely between her knees, giving him peeks at her lovely thighs upon occasion.

Watching her walk in front of him, he was simply enthralled with her. He knew he'd made the right decision to come after her.

He'd dressed in simple jeans, boots and a denim shirt, but somehow he'd managed to leave his straw hat at the camp. He suspected Sara had a hand in its absence, but Grissom thought it wasn't much of a loss. It was much cooler here at the beach than inland, and he really didn't need it. The breeze from the ocean ruffled through his hair as it caught the hem of Sara's dress and he caught a glimpse of paradise.

He hardened immediately when he realized Sara wasn't wearing underwear. He shifted himself to the side as the last of their supplies were loaded into the bed of the truck. He'd just made love to her before leaving the hotel, but he wanted her again.

Oh Lord, she looked good enough to eat. Luckily no one else saw what he had as Sara's back had been turned looking toward a group of kids playing soccer in the alleyway.

Sara heard a woman's voice off in the distance calling the children; and watched sadly as the kids ran off to eat lunch. She almost wished she could just stay there all day and observe them playing without a care in the world. But the truck was loaded and she and Grissom needed to get back to camp.

When the men completed loading their order and returned to the back of the building, Grissom smiled and pushed Sara up against the side of the old pickup.

"Hey, you're getting my dress dirty," Sara almost purred after Grissom captured her lips with his own and kissed her, leaving her breathless. "What's gotten into you?"

"You're not wearing anything under here." His hand snaked beneath the hem and his fingers parted her labia, slipping inside her. They stared deeply into each others eyes, then another scorching kiss, the battle of their tongues began. He pumped his index finger inside her for several tense moments, before he removed it.

With a salacious grin Gil pulled his mouth from Sara and then he licked her moisture off his finger, then moved both hands to her butt. Then he pressed his full weight into her and ground his erection erotically as his hands cupped her ass.

It didn't matter they were in public, nor did it matter they had checked out of their hotel. He had to have her, right then. And with a move that completely startled Sara, Grissom pulled away from her, pulled down his pants to his knees then sat in the passenger side of the truck. He had his hand gripped tightly on his dick as he pumped it up and down, then gave the head a gentle squeeze, and he allowed his erection to bobble a moment before pumping it again.

Sara almost fainted watching him masturbating before her in public. Anyone could come upon them. But the sight made her want him all the more.

Sara looked around the alley and saw no one was around. It was deserted. With a deep breath, she smiled at Gil, and grabbed the bottom of her dress before pulling it off over her head. She then climbed into the truck and onto Grissom's raging hard-on. Nothing in her life had ever felt as good as he did when he was inside her. Nothing. She reveled in his nearness and his sweaty scent.

When he was fully sheathed inside her, she looked down at her lover and reached behind her back, unclasped and removed her lacy white bra and threw it off to her right. It landed on the rearview mirror. His hands immediately cupped her breasts and he bent down to kiss her straining nipples.

She had a bit of leverage over him being that she still wore the three inch heels and she took full advantage of it, moving quickly against him. The sweet friction of their bodies was heaven in the hot cab of the truck. When Sara arched up, her breasts captured Grissom's face; when she relaxed down, his lips found hers.

Grissom's hands were on her ass, cupping, squeezing, caressing them. His fingers ran along the cleft of her, and he slipped his middle finger inside her, as his cock surged up inside her. Her moans filled his ears and he nearly came just from those pleasure-filled sounds.

Sara rode him hard and he reveled in their passion. Moments passed where she slowed the pace, moving in slow motion, then suddenly she would speed up, slipping up and down on his turgid cock faster and faster, until she would slow down again barely moving against him. She wanted to prolong the experience with her body movements, keeping the pace varied, so Grissom wouldn't come, but before she knew it, her own orgasm began to build.

She couldn't hold back any longer, muttering words like, "I'm close!" "Oh, God, Gil you feel so good inside me." "I'm almost there." "Oh, right there baby!" "Yes!"

"Oh honey!" he screamed as he felt her pussy tighten in spasms around him. Grissom's own orgasm shook him to the core. They continued to ride each other as wave after wave of pleasure consumed them.

After several sweat-filled minutes of clinging to one another, Sara felt him soften inside her, so she pulled herself up, grabbed her bra off of the mirror, then hid it under the seat and quietly collapsed on the seat beside him.

"Whew, wild man, now I really need a bath and a bed." Sara looked up at her man through heavy lidded eyes as he slipped out of the truck, pulled up his pants, and grabbed her dress up off of the ground where she'd dropped it in her haste to fuck him.

"There aren't any perishables in our supplies, so what do you say we head back over to the hotel for the rest of the day and night, and head back to the camp in the morning?"

"But the guys are expecting us this afternoon." Sara almost pouted, as her mind gave way to a fantasy of the two of them in the tub at the hotel. "But damn, the truck did break down, leaving us stranded here."

Grissom's smile equaled hers. "I had hoped you'd see it like that."

Later that night, after bathing together and making love for the fifth time in a little over twenty-four hours, Sara looked over at her sleeping bedfellow and thanked her lucky stars for her wild man.

**XOXOXO**

The next afternoon after they'd returned to camp, Manuel was driving his truck back down the mountain to his humble abode when he saw a slip of white on the floor of the truck. When he bent down to retrieve it, he found he was holding a white laced bra. He smiled and then patted the dashboard of the truck, "I knew you didn't break down, _mi amigo_. Those two horny _gringos_ are not as sneaky as they think they are_."_

* * *

THE END

* * *

As always, reviews are appreciated.

And thanks go to everyone who has ever read one of my stories. You guys rock!


End file.
